


Isn't anything.

by dead_silence



Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_silence/pseuds/dead_silence
Summary: Daron/Serj fanart.Even heavy rock stars need a certain lyrical, fluffy moment.





	Isn't anything.

 

I thought even heavy rock stars need a certain lyrical, fluffy moment.

The result is following:

 

 


End file.
